


Only Hope

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: No Ordinary Love [1]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, hope is all you have when it comes to matters of the heart. For Detective Dee Laytner, that is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Soon?

He stood there, his dark hair hanging damply for the nervous sweat that was running down his temple. Grabbing a wrinkled handkerchief, Detective Dee Laytner of the 27th precinct in Manhattan, New York, wiped his brow furiously, watching as crowds of friends and family gather into the Rainbow Room of NBC Studios. It was the perfect place for such an event, even though his partner raised his eyebrows that Dee probably spent an arm and leg to book such a magnificent place. But with that toothy grin and shining jade eyes, Dee convinced him that it wasn't any trouble and that he had enough saved. Besides, did his sweet natured partner really want to celebrate his thirtieth birthday in some swarthy bar getting drunk with his cop pals off of cheap beer, or actually dress up in a suit and tie, be catered to with a nice meal and wine and be treated like the prince he was. Of course, said cop buddies were there getting drunk off of the wine and commiserating with the birthday boy laughing and smiling.

Dee sighed as he gazed over at Randy "Ryo" Maclean, his partner, his best friend…his lover. The day he laid eyes on the half Japanese, midnight eyed, honey haired detective his heart flip flopped in a way he never imagined. He brushed it off as just a feeling of lust, a challenge since the young man made it clear that he was not at all gay. But it wasn't long before the sweet quiet detective couldn't keep himself from responding to Dee's never ending kisses and warm embraces and Dee couldn't stop the ever growing feeling of more than just an aching libido. And in one night…one beautiful, passionate night, they had let their feelings known. And what a night it was as Dee felt his face growing warm remembering it all.

All romantic feelings aside, Ryo was a caring man and a dedicated detective. Dee watched as Ryo stooped down to look at his foster son, Bikky Goldman. The smile was one of genuine fatherly love as Ryo laughed at something Bikky had said and ruffled his blonde hair. He then laughed as a little girl came around and gave his good leg a squeeze. Like Bikky, the little girl was an orphan. Dee sighed, he wished Ryo hadn't requested that he invite Mother Lane and the orphans, but Dee caved because Ryo loved the kids and of course Dee knew that he couldn't keep the orphans or Mother for that matter from such an important event.

Dee watched as his partner hobbled a little around the room and felt that sting of guilt grow in his gut. Ryo was moving a lot better now, having had physical therapy, but still limped as he made his way over to the buffet table and grabbed a little plate of cheese and crackers for the girl in the pink dress who was clutching his hand like there was no tomorrow. Watching his partner moved around in slight pain as he greeted the guests who continued to arrive, Dee suddenly felt suffocated. He left the room and went out into the lobby to catch his breath.

"What am I doing?" He murmured running his hands through his ebony hair. "I shouldn't be doing this…it's too soon."

"What's too soon my child?" A caring voice asked. Dee looked up and saw Mother Lane looking down at him with a look of concern.

"Penguin."

The nun grimaced and grabbed Dee's ear hard.

"OUCH...ALRIGHT ALRIGHT…MOTHER!" Dee squealed.

"That's better." The nun said. Dee hmphed rubbing his now sore ear. Even though he was nearing thirty himself, the nun still made him feel like he was a little kid. Well, he guessed that's how most mom's are, his mother especially seeing as how Mother Lane had raised Dee ever since a kindly cop brought him to the orphanage when he was just a few months old.

"Well, what's too soon?" She asked again. "And don't say it's nothing, or I will pull your other ear."

Dee sighed.

"I'm scared Mother", he said sadly getting right to the point. "I'm scared that I will push him away."

Mother Maria smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

"You know that would never happen." She said. "He loves you with his whole heart."

Dee continued.

"But I nearly lost him, Mother." He said remembering that horrible night. "I don't know if I can go through that again."

Mother Maria sighed and shook her head.

"You're still blaming yourself for that." She said sadly. "When will you realize that it wasn't your fault?"

Dee shuddered as he remembered that night. He and Ryo had been on a stake out trying to arrest a known drug dealer and rapist that a witness had identified in a picture lineup of previous convicted and released felons. Once the culprit had emerged from the seedy apartment building around midnight, Ryo and Dee charged out of their unmarked car and told the suspect to freeze, he took off running. Dee charged on foot while Ryo got into the car and demanded back up as he turned on the siren and lights and gunned the car down the block. Meanwhile Dee had chased the perp into a nearby blocked alleyway. Raising his gun, Dee told the man to drop his weapon seeing as he had no way out. The suspect raised a gun just as Dee neared him.

"Alright dude." Dee said panting. "Let's do this the easy way, just drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head."

The culprit snickered angrily and kept his gun raised just as Ryo ran to Dee's side.

"You heard him." Ryo said sternly. "Put the gun down."

The suspect glared, seeing he was outnumbered, threw the gun down and with a sneer put his hands behind his head.

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the suspect holding his handcuffs in his hands. Dee meanwhile reached for the gun the perp had dropped and began emptying it of its bullets and putting everything into evidence bags.

Meanwhile Ryo approached the suspect and after a quick pat down unlocked his handcuffs and proceeded to put them on.

Just as Dee stood up, he heard a muffled cry. He turned his head to see Ryo beginning to fall just as the suspect wriggled out of his grasp and charged towards Dee, bloodied shank in hand. In a split second, Dee grabbed his gun and fired a shot into the suspects arm. The man yelled and the shank fell out of his hand. Dee then ran to his partner just as the back up Ryo had requested had arrived.

"RYO!" Dee yelled as he knelt quickly next to his partner who was shaking and panting. Dee skimmed his body and saw blooding soaking his right leg. The officer's face was growing paler and paler by the second as his breaths became shallower.

"HANG ON RYO!" He yelled as he held Ryo's head in his lap and fumbled with his walkie talkie.

"This is Detetive Laytner of the 27th precinct…we have an officer down…I need a bus immediately!"

A scratching voice on the walkie talkie responded and help was being dispatched as officers gathered around Dee and his fallen partner.

Ryo was losing blood fast as he gripped Dee's hand.

"It's okay Ryo!" Dee yelled. "Hang in there, help is coming!" He saw the tear in Ryo's jeans that the shank had made and used that to rip the leg wide open. Dee nearly threw up as he saw the large wound in Ryo's thigh, evident that it was deeper in the vein then he realized. Taking his jean jacket Dee wrapped it tightly on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Dee…so cold…" The detective said heavily beginning to shiver. His face was sweating as he was going into shock.

"Don't close your eyes Ryo!" Dee yelled as he wrapped his arms carefully around the detective. "Dammit where is that ambulance?!"

"I hear it now Dee!" Detective Drake Parker said. "It's coming!"

"Dee…" Ryo whispered again. "I…"

"Don't let go of me baby!" Dee yelled as he tried to fight the tears in his eyes. Ryo's eyes started closing. "Keep holding onto me, just hold on tight."

"I….love…you." The sandy haired detective whispered as finally he slipped out of consciousness.

"NO!" Dee yelled grabbing Ryo's face as the body went limp in his arms. "Wake up Ryo! Dammit stay awake!"

Dee cradled his partner as the paramedics ran onto the scene and pushed Dee gently out of the way. After putting an oxygen mask onto Ryo's mouth, a portable heart monitor on his chest, and wrapped his wound tightly in gauze they put Ryo onto the stretcher and began to run towards the waiting ambulance with Dee at their heels. Quickly mentioning that he was Ryo's partner, they let him into the ambulance and off it raced towards Mt. Sinai Hospital.

"Don't go on me Ryo." Dee said tearfully as the paramedics continued to work on Ryo. "Not now, not when we have gone so far. I can't live without you."


	2. Enemies and Agony

Dee hated being helpless, he hated not being in the emergency room not holding Ryo's hand as the doctor's poked and prodded at him and then having to watch as they wheeled his unconscious partner into surgery to repair the damage the shank had caused to a major artery. It wasn't a surprise that Ryo had collapsed suddenly as the blood came out quick and heavy.

"He's a fighter, that's for sure." Said an emergency room attendant as they wheeled Ryo out into the hall towards the elevator. "It's a wonder he even made it to the hospital with even a slow heart rhythm."

That comment, even though it turned Dee's blood cold, gave him faith. He couldn't help but smile a little. His Ryo was definitely a fighter. He knew that the man wasn't going to give up and go to God so quickly. Dee knew that as scared as he was, that he couldn't lose it. He had to be there for Ryo.

He looked down at the motionless figure on the stretcher and took his hand as the doctors waited for the elevator.

"I'm here baby. "You're going into surgery for a little bit and then when you wake up, I'll be right here beside you." He said stroking the honey locks with his other hand. He then placed a kiss on the side of Ryo's mouth and then on his hand. Dee closed his eyes and took in Ryo's scent. Even with the smell of antiseptic and gauze, Dee could still make out the sweet scent that was his Ryo.

Suddenly the elevator pinged and its doors slid open. The doctors and nurses wheeled the stretcher inside as Dee let go of Ryo's hand.

"I love you Ryo Maclean!" He yelled tearfully. "Keep fighting!"

The doors then snapped shut leaving the teary eyed detective with his thoughts. He knew he should call Bikky and was just about to do that as he waited for the elevator to come back down to take him to the surgery waiting room. He was just about to get on the elevator when his shoulder was tapped harshly and he turned to meet searing blue angry eyes.

"What's happening?" The blonde haired man asked sternly.

Dee stared him straight in the eyes.

"They are taking him up to surgery now Commisioner. He's lost a lot of blood and they need to repair the arterial damage. How the hell did we bypass this!?"

Commissioner Berkeley Rose shook his head angrily as he answered Dee's question.

"Detective Parker said that the son of a bitch had hidden the shank inside of his jeans. It was thin enough that Ryo couldn't feel it. Just as Ryo was about to cuff his other hand, the perp elbowed Ryo, grabbed the shank, and struck."

Dee shook his head as Rose looked at him angrily.

"Every fiber of my being wants to blame you for this." He said honestly. "But I know it's not your fault."

Dee glared.

"Gee thanks Rose, I feel so much better."

"You're supposed to protect your partner!" The Comissioner said angrily.

"You think I don't know that!" Dee yelled. "You think that I am not torn up about this! He's my partner, fuck he's more than my partner!"

"Maybe that was the mistake in the first place." Berkeley said coldly.

Dee didn't answer nor cared. He knew that Berkeley was just using that as a way to get his goad, even though it was working. Rose's comment was more out of pure jealousy than anything. Berkeley was in love with Ryo just as deeply as Dee was since they day he met the two vacationing detectives in England. Even followed them to NY where he became Commissioner of their precinct. But when Dee had won Ryo's heart, as much as Berkeley tried to move on, he couldn't get Ryo off of his mind. Better judgment, and a good slug from Ryo kept Berkeley from interfering…much…with the two lovers…but it still hurt inside knowing that the fair haired detective would rather fornicate with a lazy bum of a detective rather than be with him.

"He's gonna be okay!" Dee said as he finally got on the elevator. "I have to call his son, why don't you do something useful besides blaming me because you can't get into Ryo's pants and bring Bikky up here when he arrives?"

Berkeley sighed.

"Fine." He said turning around to head towards the lobby. "You just better hope your partner will pull through."

"He will!" Dee yelled as the doors closed. Once enclosed Dee put his back to the wall and covered his face with his hands.

"He will." Dee repeated. "I know he will."

Two agonizing hours later, Dee and now Bikky were sitting in the waiting room of the surgery ward. Bikky had arrived shortly after Dee had phoned; sending a squad car to pick him up from his friend Carol's where he was spending the night. Rose brought the angry, nervous boy to Dee then turned on his heel saying he was going back to the station to wrap up the loose ends of the case, but demanded Dee phone as soon as he knew Ryo's progress.  
Bikky meanwhile lashed out at Dee and called him every bad name in the book, which wasn't too uncommon because he and Dee often resulted to that anyway. But upon seeing the tears in Bikky's eyes as he tried to punch Dee, the detective pulled the struggling boy in a tight embrace.

"Come on Bikky." Dee said as he held the twelve year old. "It's gonna be okay, Ryo's strong."

Bikky didn't say anything as more tears spilled onto Dee's shirt. The poor boy had already lost his biological father to a botched drug deal. At the tender age of ten the boy had to identify his father's bullet ridden, dead body. That's when Ryo came into the picture. Ryo originally was there to question Bikky about why his father was killed, but in the end it had become more to Bikky then just an interrogation. Ryo let Bikky cry in his arms as he sweetly comforted him, making all the pain disappear. Then when he thought life was going to go further down the shit hole, Ryo turns around and offers to take him in, provide him with education, food, shelter, and most of all, stability and love that the boy never imagined existed. In other words, he was part of a family. Dee knew this and it tore him up even more.

"I don't want to lose him Dee!" Bikky cried.

"We won't." Dee said trying to reassure himself as well as Bikky.

Eventually Dee released Bikky from his arms and the two sat down in an uncomfortable silence watching the minutes tick by slowly. Eventually Bikky found himself dozing off. The emotion had really taken its toll on the boy and as the minutes became hours, he was really starting to wear down. He spread out on the chairs and closed his eyes. Dee peeked over and saw the curled up boy and wrapped Bikky's jacket around him as a blanket to keep him warm.

'Pfft, when the brat is asleep, he isn't so bad.' Dee thought as he lay down for a moment himself. However, unlike Bikky, sleep was impossible as he kept seeing Ryo, pale and bleeding in his arms. Dee sat back up and ran his hands through his hair.

"God Ryo, this is my fault!" He murmured angrily. "

Another two hours passed as dawn arrived. Just as Dee began nodding off, a worn looking surgeon came into the waiting room.

"Detective Laytner?" He said tapping Dee lightly. Dee opened his eyes and when he saw the scrubs immediately sat up. He shook Bikky awake and the two stared at the surgeon with worried eyes.

"I'm Doctor Benjamin Madison, Detective Maclean's surgeon."

"Is he gonna be okay doc?!" Bikky asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed aand Dee held his breath.

"Mr. Maclean suffered a good amount of blood loss as a result of the stab wound. Your attacker may have been easily caught, but he was no amateur as he knew that stabbing your partner in the thigh would cut into the femoral artery causing the massive blood loss in so short a time. When we got Mr. Maclean on the table, we had a couple of scares there because there was so much blood that needed to be suctioned in order to properly see the damage done. But we were able to repair the artery as best we could and finally get the bleeding finally under control. I don't know how much longer he could have held out if he had bled out anymore."

"So what does all this mean?" Dee asked.

The doctor gave a small smile.

"It means that your partner is right now out of surgery and has been taken into recovery. He's out of it right now, but the anaesthetic should wear off by the afternoon."

"Thank God." Dee breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped short when he saw that the doctor had not finished.

Dee looked at him.

"There's more, isn't there?" Dee asked.

"Yes unfortunately." Dr. Madison said. "Right now, he is not out of the woods yet. He may be in recovery, but he is very weak. Like I said before, the blood loss was grave and since it was a cut to a major artery that's connected to the foot, there is the possibility that he may not be able to walk on it. While we were lucky to have a vascular surgeon on hand to make sure there was no severe damage, we cannot say for sure if he still has feeling in that leg. We weren't really able to get a good test on that because it was more important we had him rushed into surgery."

"So you're saying Ryo might not walk again?" Bikky said shakily.

Dr. Madison narrowed his eyes.

"Well…he answered…on his right leg, he may not."

He then turned to Dee.

"The next twenty four to forty eight hours are going to be critical." Dr. Madison said. "Today's top priority will be that he gets enough rest and regains his strength. We have Mr. Maclean on an IV as we speak and will be carefully monitoring his progress. There is always the possibility of setbacks like infections or more bleeding. The day after tomorrow or day after depending on his health we will start him on physical therapy and see how well he can maneuver on that leg."

Dee's stomach knotted. This was agony. Not only was his partner in a grave state, but there was a possibility he may not be able to walk properly again. Ryo loved his job and would never want to be stuck to a desk. Plus Dee could never be out on the field without him.

"Oh God Ryo." Dee said putting his head in his hands.

Bikky sniffed.

"Can we see him doc?" He said trying to fight off tears.

Doctor Madison smiled.

"Of course." He said. "But only for a little while, he needs to rest."

Dr. Madison stood up.

"I'll take you to him."

Dee brushed some stray tears from his eyes and followed Bikky and the doctor down the sleek white hall way. The smell of antiseptic and the sight of tired patients made Dee's heart fall even more. Finally they stopped into a lone room. Upon entering they saw a figure lying flat on his back, hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask. He was covered in a blanket and his leg was elevated slightly.

Bikky charged towards the bed while Dee hung in the doorway.

"Hi Ryo." Bikky said sniffling. "It's me Bikky. I hope your feeling better."

The heart monitor beeped a little louder and Bikky jumped back fearing he had hit something. Dr. Benjamin smiled.

"It's alright son." The doctor said. "It means he is responding to your voice so his heart beat is accelerating, like it does when you get excited over something. It's a good thing."

Dee laughed a little.

"Ryo's always like that around brats." He said.

Bikky didn't respond as he climbed up onto the bed and cuddled against Ryo's side. The doctor was a little concerned, but watching as how careful Bikky was not to jumble or play with the wires connected to the patient he knew no harm should be done. Plus he could see there was a strong tie between the mulatto boy and the young cop.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Dr. Madison whispered to Dee as he left the room.

"Thank you Doctor." Dee whispered back as the door was closed behind them. He then turned back to the figure in the bed watching as Bikky held on tight to Ryo. The boy was known to be a little hard ass and only would show his softer side to his girlfriend Carol, but in the end he was still just a child with a need for familial love.

Dee sniffled and took a chair next to the two lying figures his eyes focused on Ryo. He looked so peaceful even after being injured. It reminded him of when he would wake up in the early morning, just minutes before sunrise. He would look down to see his dear Ryo snuggled up contently against his chest with his fingers resting on Dee's stomach. Dee would smile as he would watch Ryo's chest slowly rise and fall against his side. For Dee it was almost…enchanting. Something he couldn't live without.

No…he really could never live without…Ryo.


	3. Painful Pasts

As the sun rose into high noon, Ryo started to stir. His eyes felt as if they had been taped shut and it took him a moment just to open them, let alone adjust to fuzziness when he initially began to wake up. His whole body felt numb and his throat felt drier than a desert. At first he had no idea where he was, but the terrible ache that shot up his leg suddenly helped him remember how he had gotten there.

As he began to regain his senses an overwhelming feeling of warmth overcame him. He narrowed his eyes and realized what it was. There was Bikky, right under his right arm snuggled so close to him with an arm draped around Ryo's stomach fast asleep. Ryo smiled as he felt a little tear trickle down his cheek. The boy was a handful, but during moments like this when Bikky let his guard down was precious. This wasn't the first time Bikky had just let it all go. In the earlier days when he first moved in with Ryo Bikky was still reeling from his father's death and had begun having nightmares. Night after night Bikky would wake up screaming and night after night there would be Ryo right by his bedside holding him close and comforting him letting the boy cry into his pajama shirt. Sometimes, if the nightmares were really bad, Ryo would even pick the boy up in his arms and carry him to his bed, which was formerly his parents, where he would hold Bikky until the boy fell asleep. Other times Bikky would crawl into the big bed with him just needing to be reassured that his new dad was still with him. Of course, those nights were always kept a secret from Dee and even Bikky's best friend Carol. The boy did have a reputation to uphold. But to Ryo, this was something he cherished and right now he was basking in it as he stroked the blonde locks and wrapped his arm as tightly as he could around the boy.

Ryo soon realized that it wasn't just him and Bikky in the room as he felt heaviness on his left hand. He turned his head slowly to see Dee, also fast asleep, clasping his hand. Sometime after Bikky had nodded off, Dee couldn't take sitting so faraway from Ryo and moved to the other side of the bed where he took Ryo's hand and brushed some honeyed locks off his face.

"I'm here Ryo." Dee had said gently kissing the limp hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

If there were any two people in the world that could be more different and probably completely incompatible with each other, then that was DEFINITELY Randy "Ryo" Mclean and Dee Laytner. While Dee was a cocky, loud mouthed, somewhat oversexed slacker who broke the rules often, Ryo was quiet, caring, reserved workaholic with a tendency to take things a little too seriously from time to time. If Dee and Ryo were called, or rather yelled, into the Chief's office it was usually because of Dee's doing. The chief had thought that partnering Ryo with Dee would be able help Dee stop being such a smart ass and actually shape up both at the precinct and in the field, but that was an exercise in futility as Ryo actually started following Dee's habits, not that he meant to necessarily.

Needless to say, both detectives found themselves drawn to one another not just on a professional level, but on a personal one as well. It was actually their personal lives that helped draw out that latent love that had been growing in their hearts. Both orphans, Dee and Ryo were victims of cruel abandonment. Dee had been abandoned when he was a tiny infant in an alleyway where he would have surely perished had he not been found by a kind cop who took him to Mother Lane's orphanage in New York City. Even though he was raised in a caring environment with Mother Lane being the best mom he could ever ask for, he still faced his own hardships and loneliness that no child should face. For Ryo, his childhood was a happy one until he was eighteen when his parents were killed in a brutal and gruesome accident. It tore the teen apart and he was taken in by his father's sister Elena and her husband Rick where as much as they could provide for the young man both in love and stability, they could never erase the pain of losing the people he had adored most in his life. It was worse when at the funeral his father's side of the family, which was mostly upper class snobs except for kind Elena, commented horribly on Mr. Maclean's decision of marrying a woman outside his class and his background as Ryo's mother, was Japanese. For both Dee and Ryo fate had dealt them a terrible hand and it had been up to them to either sink in misery or rise above and grow to be the outstanding young men that they were meant to be.

In the end, Dee couldn't see himself without Ryo and vice versa. Even though Ryo had tried to convince himself he wasn't attracted to Dee, he couldn't fight it any longer. The kisses were drugging, the embraces were warm, and Dee's voice was soothing. For Dee, his arms felt empty without Ryo to fill them and his heart ached when they were apart. Oh yeah, and the sex was pretty damn good too. Nevertheless, they had found each other through the insanity called life and would be damned to let each other go. And as Dee sat there falling asleep on Ryo's hand, he knew that he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Ryo reached over and slipped his hand from Dee's and began to caress the soft olive skinned cheek that was slowly becoming rough with unshaven fuzz. Ryo smiled through the oxygen mask as Dee began to stir.

"Ryo?" Dee murmured as he began to open his eyes. He blinked and then turned his head to see his beloved caressing it with such care looking at him tiredly but with bright smiling eyes.

"RYO!" Dee yelled grabbing Ryo's hand and leaning over to look into the deep, dark eyes. "Hey buddy…you okay?" He asked caringly.

Ryo nodded and released his hand from Dee's and began to pull off the oxygen mask just as Bikky began to move about. Bikky blinked and saw Ryo was moving and leapt.

"Ryo!" The preteen also yelled sitting up.

Ryo smiled as he brought the oxygen mask down to his chin.

"How are my boys hm?" He asked hoarsely.

Bikky smiled as he tried to fight off the tears.

"We're fine Ryo!" He said wiping his face. "Are you alright!? You had me scared shitless."

Ryo glared at the boy's vulgar comment and then gave a little laugh.

"I'm fine." He said. "My leg hurts and my throat is a little scratchy, but I'm okay."

He started to cough dryly and Dee ran into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water.

"Here." He said leaning onto the bed and holding onto the back of Ryo's head lifting it slightly. Dee put the glass to Ryo's lips and slowly helped him to get a few sips in. He started to cough again as he choked a little on the water.

"Take it easy there baby." Dee said sweetly stroking Ryo's hair out of his face and helped him sit up a little.

"Thank you." Ryo murmured as Dee set the water down. He then turned to Bikky still fighting off the tears. Ryo smiled as he tried to suppress his own and outstretched his arms to the preteen.

"Aww Bikky." He said as Bikky collapsed into Ryo's arms and started to cry. Ryo pulled the boy to his chest and rocked him gently even though the lingering anesthetic was still quite heavy on his body.

"Don't ever do that again Ryo!" The boy yelled. "I don't want to lose you too!"

Ryo sniffled and let his own tears fall onto the boy's blonde locks.

"You'll never lose me Bikky." He said tearfully. "I promise."

"You better promise!" The boy said angrily as more tears poured out.

"Shhh…it's alright…I'm here. It's okay."

Dee could only watch as father and son were reunited once more and suddenly felt his own emotions get the best of him. He turned to face the window so Ryo wouldn't see the tears. But of course, he could never fool Ryo.

"Dee?" Ryo asked. The ebony haired detective turned to him with a tear stained face. Ryo smiled and stretched out his hand which Dee gladly took. There three young men held each other and cried, grateful to whatever being was up in heaven that they were together once more.


	4. The News

"Ah good I see you have awoken." Dr. Madison said as he walked into the room. By now Ryo, Dee, and Bikky had released each other from the caring embrace and had wiped their faces just in time before the doctor had arrived. After all, they were men, and men are supposed to be tough and not show so much emotion, though in reality all three were total softies. In truth Dr. Madison had seen more than they knew. He went to tell Dee and Bikky that visiting time was over, but when he saw Dee and Bikky fast asleep at Ryo's side holding onto him for dear life he just didn't have the heart to tear all of them apart.

The doctor came over to Ryo and lifted the blanket to get a look at the bandaged wound.

"How are you feeling Detective Mclean?" He asked.

"Sore." Ryo said kindly. "I keep having shooting pains in my leg where the perp got me."

The doctor nodded as he put the blanket back down.

"Well that's expected and by all means a good thing." He said. "If there wasn't any pain I'd be concerned. But if you're hurting, it means there is no possible paralysis in that leg. As I explained to your partner, your suspect knew the right place to stab, you were just very lucky. If he had cut any deeper, it could have been much worse."

Ryo felt a dizzy spell come on and suddenly needed to lie back down. Dee noticed and immediately got nervous.

"Ryo? What is it?" He asked worriedly. Dr. Madison also looked over.

"Nothing." Ryo said. "Just a little dizzy."

Dr. Madison did a quick check.

"That's probably from the anesthesia." He said. "It's a common side effect. It's important now you get your rest. Tomorrow we will have you start physical therapy. No doubt you are going to have some trouble maneuvering that leg for a little while. There was some nerve damage, but nothing too severe. We just want to get you moving as soon as possible."

Bikky smiled.

"The sooner Ryo moves the sooner he can go home right!?" He asked happily.

"That's right." Dr. Madison said with a smile.

"When can he go home?" Dee asked.

Dr. Madison looked over his papers and down at Ryo who looked like he was about to nod out any second.

"Probably by the beginning of next week, if all goes well with his initial recovery and physical therapy. When he does go home, he will still need plenty of rest and will have to continue his therapy in an outpatient facility. Unfortunately, as far as police work goes, I wouldn't recommend doing too much leg work for awhile."

Ryo didn't respond as his eyelids began to droop.

"Get some rest Detective." Dr. Madison said caringly. "You two also." He said looking over at Bikky and Dee. "You both look like you need to crash. If you had school today young man I will be glad to get you note saying as to why you were absent. I think it's important all of you get a good meal and a nice long nap."

Before Bikky could protest wanting to stay with Ryo Dee put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Doctor." He said. "We'll do that. And a note for Bikky will be great."

"Good." Dr. Madison responded. "If you both will follow me to the nurses station I will get you all set up for that."

Dee nodded and then turned to a reluctant Bikky.

"Just one sec." He said to the exiting doctor.

"Come on kid, Ryo is going to be fine." Dee said squeezing Bikky's shoulder. "Let's just let him sleep for now and go grab some z's ourselves and then we'll come back tonight for a quick visit and drop off some of Ryo's things."

Bikky sighed.

"Okay Dee." He said and walked over to Ryo and wrapped his arms around the sleeping detective. "See ya later tonight Ryo. Sleep well." Bikky then went over by the door to wait for Dee.

The ebony haired detective approached his sleeping lover and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed Ryo tenderly on the mouth.

"Sweet dreams Ryo, we'll be back tonight. Remember I love you more than anything in the world."

With another quick kiss on the lips and then another on Ryo's hand Dee finally followed Bikky out of the room, giving his lover one last glance as he finally shut the door behind them.


	5. The Night Before

The ride home seemed much faster in the taxi then it did in ambulance for Dee. Maybe it was because every second that passed was another second that he could have been losing Ryo. He tried to brush off those feelings as he looked over at a tired Bikky who was staring out the window on the other side of the backseat. Dee sighed and put his arm around the preteen who made no move of shoving him off. Even though Dee and Bikky had their differences and, well, downright hated each other from time to time, there was no denying that the two shared a common goal, to make sure Ryo was safe. Ryo had become a vital person in both of their lives as they were to him. One could say it was a family, unconventional yes, but a family nonetheless.

The taxi pulled up to Ryo and Bikky's apartment and the preteen hopped out and immediately walked inside the lobby while Dee paid the cab fare. Once inside the comforts of the large apartment Bikky immediately retreated to his room where he flopped onto his bed. Dee dropped his jacket and stood in the doorway of Bikky's room.

"You want me to make you anything to eat while I'm still awake?" Dee asked. He felt ready to crash himself, but he knew Ryo would want Bikky to be provided for while he was still in the hospital.

"Nah." Bikky responded rolling over onto his side his back to Dee.

"Alright." Dee answered. "But I am not letting you leave to see Ryo or anything else until you have eaten something. Knowing Ryo, he'll go ape shit if he finds that his fridge is actually full of food and not in that bottomless pit you call a gut."

Bikky made a face, but still didn't move to face Dee.

"Bite me perv."

Dee smirked.

"Yeah, yeah go to sleep monkey brat."

Dee closed the door to Bikky's room and walked into the living room. The place suddenly felt so…empty…without Ryo. Even though Dee had his own apartment, he barely stayed there anymore unless Ryo was coming over. In truth Ryo had a fascination with Dee's apartment. He would have spent more time there if he had not had to go home to Bikky. Even though it was a tad messy, Ryo loved the architecture of it, especially the large half circle window overlooking the city. Many a nights Dee and Ryo could be found making love on the large daybed underneath the moons tender beams that shown through. Other times, Ryo just liked to lie there in Dee's arms and just watch nature and the life of New York City pass carelessly throughout the day. It was the perfect bachelor pad, but Ryo made it into something more. He was always good at that.

Dee sighed as exhaustion finally got the best of him too. He was tempted to call the precinct and find out how the case was going against the perp that attacked Ryo, but decided to wait on it. As long as he was in police clutches, then he wasn't going anywhere. The concern right now was Ryo and that was all that mattered.

Dee shuffled into the bedroom, stripped himself down to his boxers, and collapsed onto the large king bed. For a 2 bedroom apartment that housed only a police officer and his son, the bed seemed a little extravagant, but not to Ryo. It had been his parents former bed and the thought of getting rid of it after they had died just didn't mesh with Ryo. The bed held too many good memories from his childhood. Many times when little Ryo had a nightmare or when a thunderstorm scared him he would scamper into the bedroom and climb right into the middle between his mother and father where there would always be a waiting arm to hold him close. Other times like on a lazy Sunday morning, he would sit in the bed with them and chat. Even when he was older, he would go into the room and sit on the edge of the bed with them and just talk. These memories always brought tears to Ryo's eyes and Dee often found himself caringly holding his partner and comforting him. The memory of the night before seeped into his mind.

Flashback

The chief had given them the night off since the next day was going to be hectic with the stake out, so the two detectives decided to make it for just the two of them. Dee had a good idea and made a quick stop at his apartment to grab some things while Ryo, back at his apartment, ushered Bikky off to Carol's for the night which he gladly did because he hated being around when the two men were in "the mood." When Dee returned him and Ryo then made a simple, but romantic dinner. When the meal was about ready to be put on the table Dee had insisted it be a "date night" and that Ryo put on something a little nicer for the occasion. Being the ever sophisticated gentleman that he was Ryo obliged and ran off to the bedroom. He dressed in a nice white dress shirt and black slacks. After brushing his hair and adding a little cologne, he was ready.

Or so he thought. When he opened the door, he gasped. The lights to the apartment had been dimmed except for the little dining table that was decked out in a white tablecloth and two lit candles. There was even a little vase holding a white rose. Soft, sensual jazz was playing in the background on the CD player.

"Do you like it?" Asked a voice.

Ryo darted his eyes and out came Dee from the kitchen. He was wearing black suit jacket, white button up, black tie, and pants. Ryo felt his face flush at the sight of his beautiful raven haired lover.

"Dee…" Ryo murmured.

Dee approached Ryo and put his hand on the soft alabaster face.

"God you are so beautiful." Dee said placing a soft kiss on Ryo's forehead.

Ryo flushed more at the feel of his lover's soft lips against his skin.

"Me beautiful?" Ryo said as his eyes skimmed up and down Dee. "I feel under dressed compared to you. You look amazing!"

Dee laughed as he stroked Ryo's honeyed locks.

"Well, you always said I look sexier when I dress up and I want to make you happy. Besides you always take a little longer than me to get ready for even something as small as this, so I figured I could pull it off. You surprised?"

Ryo smiled.

"Very." He responded.

Dee grinned and took Ryo's hand.

"Good, now lets eat shall we?" He said and led Ryo to the dining table where their food was waiting and the wine waiting to be uncorked. The two took their time with the dinner, which was just a quick chicken stir fry and salad. The red wine they drank was delicious and relaxed them even more so that they found themselves cuddled up against one another and feeding each other as if they were in high school freshman experiencing first love. In a way, for the both of them, it was.

Dee got up from the table and extended his hand to Ryo.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

Ryo blushed again and gratefully took the hand that led him into the middle of the living room. There they embraced more than got into a dancing position and began to sway happily to the music.

"Mmm…I love being in your arms like this." Ryo said resting his head in the crook of Dee's neck.

"I can't imagine you not being in them." Dee responded nuzzling his chin to Ryo's hair and closing his eyes taking in the captivating scent that could only be his Ryo. This man meant everything to him. Ryo was his world, his life, his heart.

"I love you." Ryo murmured as Dee tightened his arms around him.

"I love you too." Dee whispered as they turned slowly.

Ryo began giggling. Dee looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Ryo smiled up at him.

"Us." He said. "How sappy we have gotten. If the guys at the precinct knew that this is how we acted after work, they'd never let us live it down."

Dee snorted.

"Yeah right, like they don't get all sickening when they go home to their significant others."

Ryo laughed again.

"Even the chief?" He asked.

Dee made a gagging noise.

"God don't give me mental images like that. I'd rather he yell at me rather than be nice to me, bleck." Dee shook his head. The day I see the chief act like a human being is the day Bikky and I actually get along."

Ryo looked up at him.

"Then I will DEFINITELY think of a way to get on the chief's good side!"

Dee smirked.

"Need I remind you who you are partnered with?"

Ryo slapped his head playfully.

"Oh yes, I forgot, the 27s resident bad ass! The one who has ruined my clean reputation."

Dee grinned as they twirled once more to the music.

"Damn straight baby!" He said. "I'm the baddest ass this side of the Big Apple! And hey you're reputation needed some dirtying up, staying so prim and proper like that will turn you into an old geezer before your forty. And well, I am not willling to wait for the Viagra to kick in when we want to do it!"

Ryo laughed heartily and shook his head as he pressed his body closer to Dee's.

"You're impossible." He said.

Dee smiled.

"And you love me for it." He said tilting Ryo's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"That I do." Ryo said just as Dee's lip dipped to join his in a soft warm kiss. When they finally parted for air, the lustful look in the jade and midnight eyes only brought them together once again. This time with fervor, arms clasped tightly around each other, tongues dueling, and quiet heated moans beginning to sound with each breath.

Ryo finally got a chance to speak, sort of, as Dee began planting soft kissing around his neck.

"Maybe we should head to bed." He said panting as he tilted his head back and gave Dee more access.

Dee grinned.

"Good idea!"

Ryo was about to move forward when the next thing he knew he tripped and found himself flung over Dee's shoulder! A little trick Ryo realized as he heard Dee snickering.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled surprisred. "What are you doing?! I can walk to the bedroom myself ya know!?"

Dee just laughed as he headed towards the bedroom.

"Like I said back in England baby, you can't stop the Dee engine when it's already running! I'm ready now!"

He gave Ryo's butt a little tap as he kicked open the bedroom door. There he gently dropped Ryo onto the large mattress and with a little hop was on top of him in seconds.

Ryo just laughed as his lover stared at him with mischievous eyes.

"I love you Dee, I don't know what I would do without you." He said smiling.

Dee felt a flutter in his heart at those words.

"I love you too Ryo." He said as he leaned in to kiss Ryo. "Forever and always."

With that being said the two lovers shed each other's clothes and began the dance that was the physical expression of each other's love. Ryo was still quite shy about sex, but when the passion hit him, he let it all go in Dee's strong arms and Dee gladly gave and took as his body rocked and joined with Ryo's. It was sweaty, dirty, loud, loving, tender, and passionate. In other words it was absolutely beautiful. Nothing that either man had ever experienced before with anyone else but each other. They finished together and held each other close, panting and smiling, the ethereal shine that was a good after glow cascading around them along with the shining moonlight.

"God, that was wonderful." Ryo said as he laid his head on Dee's heaving sweaty chest. "You're amazing Dee."

Dee smiled through closed eyes as he waited for his heart to settle down.

"Look whose talking, you are so good." He responded wrapping his arms tighter around Ryo.

Ryo sighed and nuzzled into Dee's neck.

"Dee?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest with me." Ryo asked.

"Of course." Dee said a little nervous about what the question might be. Ryo was always the type to keep things to himself unlike Dee who would announce anything to anyone whether they liked it or not.

"What were your other lovers like compared to me?"

Dee crooked an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

Ryo leaned up on his elbow and looked into Dee's eyes.

"I'm just curious." He said staring into the beautiful green eyes. "I just wonder sometimes if well, they made you happier than I make you, not just in bed, but in general."

Dee stared at Ryo in amazement. They had just had a romantic dinner complete with dancing and a love making session that would make a porn star blush and Ryo was questioning his love for him!?

Ryo stared at him with worried eyes. So Dee gave him a little bop on the head.

"Did you hit your head too hard against the head board when we were going at it back there? Geez what would make you ask such a dumb question?!" Dee asked laughing. "If any of my lovers made me as happy as you have made me, I would have been with them now!"

"Oh." Ryo said sounding down heartened darting his eyes away.

Dee shook his head.

"But that's why I am with you!" He said taking Ryo's face in his hands. "Ryo, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. You're a caring man, a great detective, a hell of a father to that brat, a good friend, a fucking hot lover, and you're gorgeous! You're my dream come true!"

Ryo blushed.

"I just wonder sometimes because I am still, well, not so new to us being together, but after everything we have been through, I still get insecure sometimes." Ryo responded

He looked Dee straight in the eyes as Dee caressed his face.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing."

Dee smiled.

"That's the last thing I ever want." He said. "When I say I love you, I mean it with my whole heart, and not a day goes by when I don't find myself being more in love with you."

Dee took Ryo's hand and put it on his olive toned chest right on his heart.

"Everything that is you is in here." He said. "And what I feel in here, I never want to let go of."

Ryo felt a few tears prickling his eyes as he took Dee's hand and placed it on his heart and held it there.

"Every beat in here, is a beat for you." He said. "You're my strength Dee. You're my heart."

Dee, feeling a little overcome, reached in and kissed Ryo tenderly. Their hands still holding on to one another's hearts. A frantic tattoo of beats that strummed through their veins.

"I love you Randy "Ryo" Maclean." Dee said breathlessly.

"I love you Dee Laytner." Ryo responded and soon their lips joined together once again.

End Flashback

Dee groaned as he basked in the smells of his lover in those sheets. The night before had been so beautiful and he wanted to experience it with Ryo again. But instead Ryo was in a hospital room and Dee was here, both alone. Dee wanted to cry, but he fought off the urge. Something else from the night before was plaguing his mind.  
"Forever and always." Dee murmured. "Maybe…"

RING

RING

Dee cursed at the sound interrupting his train of important thought.

"Damn phone." He said and reached over to pick it up.


	6. Friendly Conversation

Dee picked up the phone with a grunt.

"What is it?" He said not caring who was on the other line.

"Hello to you too lazy ass." The all too familiar voice of Drake Parker responded.

Dee sighed.

"Oh great it's you so I have no reason to be civil." Dee said. "This better be good, I was trying to get some sleep."

"Well since you are going to talk to me, I won't tell you!" Drake said with huff. Friends for years Drake knew exactly what buttons to push and what buttons not to push when it concerned Dee and of course being one of Dee's best friend it took him very little effort in locating Dee's whereabouts.

"DRAKE!" Dee yelled.

The detective on the other line laughed.

"Alright, alright." He said. "God you're moody."

"With good reason." Dee said.

"How's Ryo?" Drake asked. "Rose came in this morning looking like hell. I heard he stopped by the hospital when Ryo was first taken in. He has been up my ass to find out what's going."

Dee snorted.

"Rose can go to hell." He said. "If he's so damn worried, why doesn't he call the hospital himself?"

Drake sighed.

"Probably not allowed to find out cuz he isn't know how doctors are about patient confidentiality."

Then Drake added.

"Besides, if he tried to contact you, knowing you're all too wonderful personality you'd hang up on him. So of course whose the next best thing, but your's truly."

"Lovely." Dee said flopping back down on the bed.

"Hey who else is going to get to the horse's mouth?" Drake said grinning.

"Ryo's fine, out of surgery early this morning, woke up this afternoon, and is probably still asleep. Leg should be fine, but gonna be on desk duty for awhile, now what is it that you want!?"

Drake breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know. Okay smart guy the reason I called was hey..what the fuck ouch!…"

CRASH

BANG

SMACK

"DEEEEEEE!"

Dee rolled his eyes.

"God dammit JJ."

"DEE SENPAI!" The voice that was JJ Adams continued. "I just got in, I heard what happened, are you alright, are you hurt anywhere!? I AM SOO WORRIED!?"

As the lavender haired force sniper babbled on about how he was worried, Drake rubbed his head. JJ had tackled him to the ground to grab at the phone. He had just gotten in to work and when he heard what had happened to Dee and Ryo the night before, the giddy little guy became worried. Who wouldn't be worried when it concerned his loveable, adorable Dee?

"SENPAIIII! Oh my poor Dee, I would have come to you HAD I KNOWN!" JJ eyed Drake angrily. "But the chief put me on second shift with Drake. I have tried to get out of it so I can come to you in your hour of need, my poor sexy Dee."

Dee growled. The force sniper was a thorn in his side since he had first entered the police academy. JJ had a very big crush on Dee, but Dee could not return the feelings. But JJ was unrelenting. Even when Dee thought he was in the clear when he was transferred to the 27, JJ was recruited too a little while later. It was a happy surprise for JJ and one of utter misery for Dee, especially when JJ planted a big wet one on his lips RIGHT IN FRONT OF RYO!

Dee sighed angrily.

"RYO WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HURT YOU MORON NOT ME!" He yelled.

"Oh Drake told me that too." JJ said nonchalantly. "But I heard Ryo's gonna be okay! BUT DEE YOU MUST NEED CARE IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!"

Drake found it hard to contain his laughter as he listened. He knew this was riling up Dee, but after a night like Dee had had, a little distraction, even though unwanted, couldn't hurt.

Dee couldn't take it anymore.

"PUT PARKER BACK ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE NEEDING TAKEN CARE OF AFTER I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

JJ eyed the phone.

"My, my, my little Dee is cranky. Alright I'll put Drake on the phone. I'm here if you need me Senpai!"

He kissed the receiver three times and handed it back to Drake.

"Aw man you got spit on my phone!" Drake yelled back to JJ as he was exiting the room.

Now Dee in Ryo's apartment was fuming.

"PARKER, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE REASON YOU CALLED RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO HANG UP. I'M TIRED, PISSED, AND I JUST WANT TO SLEEP WITHOUT HEARING FROM YOU AND THE IDIOT SQUAD!

Drake was laughing.

"Okay, okay…here it is and I'll make it quick!" Drake said. "We had the DA come in to speak to the perp and his lawyer last night just after Ryo was taken to the hospital. When you shot the suspect you only grazed his arm, so he was only in the hospital for two hours. Anyway, They were willing to cut a deal in exchange for the suspect giving up the ring leader of his little drug gang as well. He won't get off for the rape and Ryo's attack of course, but I guess his conscious got the better of him and he decided to spill it. Either that or he needed the protection of Riker's compared to whatever he was dealing with. JJ and I are going to check it all out. But I just wanted to give you the heads up."

Dee sighed. He was relieved that Ryo's attacker was going to face a jail sentence instead of dealing with a trial that could take weeks even months on end.

"So what's the charge going to be?" He asked.

Drake shook his head.

"DA's going to work on it today." He said. "He was none too happy being hauled in at 3AM, especially to our precinct! So he wanted it all to happen short and sweet or he was going to go all out ape shit on this guy and us."

Dee laughed.

"Yeah that hard ass has it in for us huh!?"

Drake smirked.

"Well, when it comes to you and your antics, I am none too surprised. How many times has he had to represent you in front of a judge?"

Dee glared to the phone.

"Go to hell."

"Love you too Dee." Drake said. "Get some sleep. I'll keep you updated. The chief wanted me to let you know in case I was going to speak to you that as of right now you can take the next three days off to be with Ryo while he is in the hospital. Then he wants your ass back here or else!"

Dee sighed. Three days wasn't enough. Ryo was going to be in the hospital for at least five days and then he was going to go home. He wanted to help Ryo through his recovery. Ah well he'd discuss it or argue about it with the chief later.

"Thanks Drake. I owe ya."

Drake snorted.

"No kidding, you and Ryo owe me at least a month's paycheck if not more! Hell the way you two keep finding loop holes in procedure and using me to help you in them; I won't have to be a cop much longer and will be able to live life on easy street."

"Fuck you Drake!"

"Night Dee!"

Dee put down the phone and rolled over with his face in Ryo's pillow.

'Well, at least Ryo won't have to worry about a trial or testifying for the time being.' He thought. 'The most important thing for him right now is to recover.'

He glanced over at the clock.

"Four o'clock." He murmured taking the clock and setting the alarm. "Another two hours of sleep and then Bikky and I will head over to the hospital to see him. That brat better had eaten by now."

With that being said, Dee finally closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his beautiful Ryo filling his mind and heart.


	7. Emergency

"DEE MOVE YOUR QUEER ASS!" Bikky yelled from the door. "I WANNA SEE RYO!"

"I'M COMING YOU BRAT!" Dee yelled from the bathroom. "Of all the times I need to pee." He growled, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he relieved himself. He suddenly realized that this was his first cigarette of the day. A chain smoker, much to Ryo's chagrin, Dee always seemed to have a smoke in his mouth. But after today's events, the thought of having one hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I guess your "smoking is bad for you" nagging is finally working on me Ryo baby." He said with a laugh as he zipped up his pants.

"PERV!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Dee ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his leather jacket, and approached the door where an annoyed Bikky was waiting holding Ryo's suitcase.

"Bout time." The preteen said angrily. "Carol's going to meet us at the hospital. I spoke to her while you were busy in the bathroom taking a piss. She said her aunt made a little gift basket for Ryo."

Dee said nothing as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and smokes. The two ran out of the apartment building and stepped out into the chilly air. Even though it was early April the lingering remnants of winter hadn't left Manhattan. Dee pulled his jacket around him closer as he hailed a cab. Within minutes he and Bikky were in the backseat of a cab heading to Mount Sinai. Dee was anxious and hoped Ryo would be up to see them. Even though it was way past visiting hours, Dr. Madison had given them the okay just before they left that they could come back and visit for an hour or two but not be surprised if Ryo was already asleep by the time they got there.

Finally, the taxi pulled up to the entrance to the hospital and Bikky bounced out. Dee was close at his heels as they headed through the lobby.

"BIKKY, DEE!" A pleasant voice yelled to them as they headed toward the elevator.

They turned and saw the sweet face of thirteen yr. old Carol, Bikky's best friend/girlfriend running towards them with a big basket in her hands.

"Hey Princess." Dee said tiredly as he pushed the up arrow button on the elevator. He eyed the basket in her hands. "Jeez you think you aunt packed enough."

Carol grinned. "Aunt Elina wanted to make sure Ryo was well taken care of while he was in the hospital. So brought some homemade chicken soup, some cookies, a poetry book, and a little stuffed puppy for him to snuggle with when he is sleeping."

Dee rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, princess." He said. "Ryo is 29, a little old for stuffed animals."

Carol pouted.

"Says you." She says. "He'll like it!"

Bikky smirked.

"He will Carol, don't worry." Bikky said putting a hand on her shoulder. Besides I'd rather he snuggle with a stuffed animal any day rather than Dee the snoring rump hunter!"

Dee glared at him as they got on the elevator.

"Watch your mouth you stinkin midge baboon!" Dee said. "Be thankful you're in a hospital because you will need a doctor if you push me too far!"

"Not if you will need one first!" Bikky said as the elevator stopped at the recovery floor.

"Stop fighting you two!" Carol scolded. "Ryo doesn't need any extra stress!"

They passed by the nurse's station and headed to Ryo's room.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" A nurse suddenly appeared.

"It's okay!" Bikky said. "Dr. Madison gave us permission!"

"And we won't be long." Dee added. "We're just here to hang with Ryo and bring him some things."

The nurse looked worried and Dee saw it.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice suddenly changing to a serious tone.

The nurse sighed.

"Detective Mclean was taken up to surgery twenty minutes ago." She said.

"WHAT!?" The three yelled.

"That's all I can tell you for now. Let me page Dr. Madison for you and he will explain everything." She said. "Just please have a seat."

With that she scurried back to her desk and made a phone call to the surgery ward. Dee felt his knees go weak and he sat down in a nearby chair. Ryo, back up in surgery? Why?

Within a few moments, Dr. Madison arrived covered in light green scrubs. He was sweating.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Dee yelled not caring about the tone in his voice. "WHY IS RYO BACK UP IN SURGERY!?"

"Detective Laytner, we just tried to reach you, but you weren't at the Maclean residence and we only got your voicemail." Dr. Madison said panting. "Detective Maclean's heart monitor began having an erratic reading alerting us to his room. When we got there, we saw that his breathing was shallow and he was running a high fever. Realizing that it was probably an infection we took him back up to surgery. When we removed the bandage from his leg, we saw that it was terribly swollen. We are running a culture now and trying to bring the swelling and the fever down."

The three stared at him in shock. Dee grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, the battery was dead.

"How could it have gotten infected?" Dee asked shakily as he stared at the dark screen of the dead phone.

"Probably the shank was filthy." The doctor answered. "The bacteria just didn't show up until now."

"Is Ryo going to pull through?" Bikky asked as Carol held him in her arms.

The doctor sighed.

"I can't say for sure." He said placing a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "If we can't bring the fever and swelling down, we may have to amputate his leg in order to save his life. But I promise I am going to do my best to help your dad."

"Can Ryo die?" Dee asked suddenly looking at the doctor with serious, terrified green eyes.

The doctor looked him right in the eyes.

"If the infection spreads to the point where even amputation is useless, there is a possibility Detective Maclean may not pull through."

He sighed.

"I can't give any definite answers at this present time." Dr. Madison said. "I must get back up to Ryo now." He turned on his heel. "I will keep you informed of his progress."

Bikky shuddered in Carol's arms as the doctor left. Carol herself was on the verge of tears. She looked over at Dee. His face with pale and he was hands were clasped tightly together as he still held his dead cell phone.

"God dammit!" Bikky yelled. "Why did this have to happen to Ryo!?"

Carol sighed as she rocked them together.

"I guess all we can do right is hope." She said tearfully.

Dee suddenly got up.

"I need a cigarette." He said coldly as he walked quickly out of the lobby with his hands in his pocket.

The two teens could only look on helplessly.


	8. Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee vents his frustration to a power only a step higher than Mother Maria Lane. It centers on religion just a tad, so be warned if this is a touchy subject for you. Then again, this is FAKE…where isn't it touchy?

Dee stood outside and smoked like crazy, but the nicotine did nothing to calm his nerves.

_'God…what if he doesn't…NO I can't think that way…I won't!' _He thought frighteningly. The grim news of Ryo's emergency and the possible outcomes were racing through his mind. The thought that his partner, his best friend, his lover could lose his leg or even worse…die…were hard to suppress.__

__But one thought was certain, as he stood there and lit another cigarette. If Ryo did end up losing his leg, that wouldn't change his love for him. If anything, the strength that he knew Ryo would use to make it through would only make him love him more. That idea wasn't as scary as the though of losing Ryo permanently, Dee knew that he wouldn't be able to make it. He had already lost so many people he cared about, that this would be the final blow._ _

__Dee finally stopped, backed up against a wall, and smacked his head against it. It wasn't fair! All Dee wanted was to be with Ryo, why did that have to be so damn hard? As if Rose, the chief, JJ, even Bikky make life hard for them enough, now this!?_ _

__Dee looked up into the starry night sky._ _

__"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME HUH!?" He yelled. Okay, maybe it was a little odd he was pissed at the holy being Mother had always said watched over him and cared for him, but come on, what else could be the reason he couldn't enjoy being with the man he loved._ _

__"LISTEN UP YOU BASTARD!" Dee yelled shakily. "IF THIS IS SOME PERSONAL VENDETTA YOU GOT WITH ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T GO TO CHURCH ENOUGH, OR DISOBEYED MOTHER ALOT, OR HELL BECAUSE I AM BI THEN DO IT WITH ME, NOT RYO!_ _

__Dee felt his knees weaken and he slid to the ground. If Mother had heard him now she probably would have pulled his ear until she ripped it off. Dee may not have been very religious, but he didn't know what else to do? Why is it when everything was going good something always fucked it up? He needed to find some answers._ _

__"Look." He said more calmly as he tilted his head up trying to fight off the tears. "I know I have fucked up enough in my life. I know I have been a good for nothing son of a bitch who shouldn't be a cop and who doesn't deserve people like Mother and Ryo, but you know that I try my best to do good. And that man on that operating table is the man I love with my whole heart and soul. I have never felt this way before with anyone and I don't want to lose it! What we do can't be so wrong or else why would he have come to me? Why would he love me? Why would we have this incredible relationship?"_ _

__Dee stifled a sob._ _

__"Dammit, don't take him. He's not ready yet and I sure as hell ain't and neither is Bikky. Please if you let him live, I'll spend every waking moment doing everything I can to make him happy. I'll quit smoking, I'll be nicer to the brat…er…Bikky…I'll visit Mother and the orphans more, just please let us be together. It's not a sin that I truly honestly love Ryo with all my heart. I know you hear me!"_ _

__Wiping his tear stained face with his jacket sleeve he uttered a pitiful "please?" and finally broke down burying his head in arms crying for his beloved. He needed to let it all go, all the pain and emotion of the past twenty fours had taken its toll. He had longed to be in Ryo's arms and tell him how much he loved him. Ryo was always good at that, being able to take the pain. Just by holding him and giving that beautiful smile, even crying along with him because the emotion would affect even him would always cheer up even the saddest heart. He was just that caring._ _

__Finally, after ten minutes of releasing his pain Dee stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. He reached for another cigarette and took out his silver lighter. His reflection in the smooth metal told him he would have to make a quick trip to the men's room to wash his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose and cheeks were red, but in the end it had been a good release._ _

__He walked back into the hospital and almost collided with Carol._ _

__"DEE!_ _

__"CAROL!?"_ _

__"Dr. Madison is back." She said panting. He needs to speak to us! Bikky is with him now!"_ _

__Without response, Dee raced with Carol at his heels to the surgery ward._ _


	9. Time Will Tell

Dee raced to the surgery ward's waiting area where Bikky was standing with Dr. Madison. Carol ran past him and went to Bikky's side

"Detective." The doctor said calmly, a hand on Bikky's shoulder. The boy was anxious and ready to kill Dee because they had to wait for him in order to get the news.

"Doctor…how is he?" Dee asked panting.

"Please sit down." The doctor said ushering the three of them to the chairs and then taking one himself. Dee didn't like this, all too well he had seen victims families that he had been interviewing hear the "please sit down" command and then found out their relative had died at the hands of some rotten criminal.

Dee held his breath and put an arm around Bikky's shoulder as the doctor began to speak.

"Detective Maclean is out of surgery and is still unconscious." The doctor said. "We were able to save his leg and alleviate most of the infection."

Bikky exhaled hard.

"So he's okay then?" He asked nervously.

The doctor sighed.

"Well, not exactly son." He said caringly. "Right now, he is still running a very high fever. We are going to be treating him with heavy antibiotics so he is going to be out of it for awhile."

Dee watched him unblinking as he listened.

"I can't say for sure if we will have to operate again. If the rest infection cannot go down with medication, then we will have no choice but to amputate as last resort because that is where the bacteria had made its home."

"But is Ryo going to make it doctor?!" Dee yelled suddenly. The doctor and the kids looked at him somewhat shocked.

"It's too soon to tell Detective Laytner." He said. "Right now we are trying to see if Detective Maclean's body can fight off the infection without us having to take drastic measures. We cleaned and sanitized his wound as best we could, re-stitch it, and have him started immediately on the antibiotics. It's going to be a critical time for him right now."

"Ryo will pull through!" Bikky exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "He will, you'll see!"

Carol wrapped her arms around him.

"What room is Ryo in?" Dee asked.

The doctor pursed his lips.

"Detective Maclean really needs rest…."

Dee turned to him angrily.

"Don't give me that shit; tell me what room he is in!"

The doctor stood up.

"This way." He said and he began to walk down the long sterile hallway. They stopped at Ryo's room. Carol held Bikky's hand tight as they trailed behind Dee who walked in short, nervous strides.

They reached Ryo's room and the doctor paused.

"Like I said he is still quite feverish." Dr. Madison said. "I would prefer if you would stay at his side rather than like before because we want to keep him as comfortable as possible. You may touch him though. He is unconscious at the moment, but he could drift in and out. But since you are all close to him, you may stay as long you like except when we need to examine him."

They entered the room and there Ryo lay looking worse then he did 7 hours ago. He was bathed in sweat, IVs and wires all over his arms, still on oxygen, his face ragged and pale.

The doctor reached into his pocket.

"I am going off my shift now." He said holding out a business card. "But my beeper is on and I have told the nurses to page me in case of any emergencies. This card also has my home phone number on it in case any of you need me as well."

He stared at the three forlorn faces.

"Have faith." Doctor Madison said. "He's been fighting this since he first arrived. With any luck his fever will break before dawn."

The doctor then left leaving the two kids and the detective with the man who meant the world to them.


	10. So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Hole in the World" by The Eagles or "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes

Bikky was the first to approach the bed. 

"Hi Ryo." He said caringly. "Man you look like shit!"

"BIKKY!" Carol scolded as she put the gift basket by the suitcase.

Bikky smiled through tears.

"But it's Ryo." He said. "Maybe if he doesn't sense I am worried maybe he will wake up!"

Dee couldn't help but giggle a little as he approached the other side of the bed.

"That sounds like something Ryo would want."

He looked down at his ill lover and took his hand.

"Hi baby." He whispered as he pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Not feeling so good huh?"

He took the damp honey strands and brushed them outside away from his face. He could faintly hear Ryo breathing through the oxygen mask.

"It's okay now." Dee said. "You rest as much as you need too. Me and the brat aren't going anywhere."

"Me either Ryo!" Carol said determinedly as she moved next to Bikky.

Ryo's breathing became shallower and Dee could see the fog inside the mask.

"Shhh…baby." Dee said caressing Ryo's face sensing that Ryo was trying to come out of the anesthetic. "Just sleep. Don't worry, everything is alright."

"Yeah Ryo, we want you to get better!" Bikky said.

Ryo started making little moans and he began moving a little feeling the affects of the fever.

"D-Dee…" The voice murmured through the mask. "Bikky….where…"

Dee tightened his hold on Ryo's hand and moved closer and kissed Ryo's damp face.

"Sooo…warm…" Ryo said deliriously.

"I know baby." Dee said and then turned his eyes to Carol. "Carol, take that pitcher on the night stand and fill it with cold water and bring back a towel. Bikky go open that window just a crack."

The two teens did as told and Dee moved the blanket down a little from Ryo's stirring body. He knew that a good sweat might bring the fever down, but he also wanted to make Ryo comfortable.

Carol returned with a pitcher overflowing with cold tap water and a washcloth. Dee took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He then rolled up the towel and dipped it into the pitcher. After ringing it out, he gently placed it on Ryo's head and dabbed away the sweat on Ryo's brow.

"Dee..." Ryo murmured through closed eyes.

"Just relax Ryo." He said. "I'm here, I'll take care of you."

"ME TOO!" Carol and Bikky said in unison.

Dee continued to dip the towel in the water and moved it around Ryo's face, arms, and exposed chest. The towel bath helped Ryo settle down finally into a deep sleep under the watchful eyes of his unconventional family who spoke to him with words of tender love and care.

* * *

Three hours later, Dee was finally able to convince Carol and Bikky to go home. Bikky had school, but he would let the boy stay home one more day provided he would go home and straight to bed, but he knew that Carol's aunt would be expecting her soon. Bikky was persistent, but Dee promised that he would stay the night and take care of Ryo since they all knew Ryo would be none too happy, overwhelmed, but not happy that Ryo spent the night at his bedside. Dee decided to escort the kids home, grab some clothes and toiletries, and head back to the hospital.

 

They got a cab, dropped of Carol, and then Bikky and Dee headed back to the apartment. After making sure, even though they nearly had a screaming argument, that Bikky was in bed, Dee grabbed an overnight bag, threw in some clothes and toiletries, and one more thing. Then he grabbed another cab and headed back to the hospital.

When he reached Ryo's room, the detective was with a nurse who was checking his progress. She looked up when she saw Dee come in.

"He's still running a fever and a little delirious." She said. We just got him back to sleep." Then she looked at the dark haired detective.

"You wouldn't happen to be Dee would you?" She asked.

"I am." Dee responded.

"Ah, he was mumbling your name." She said as she exited.

Dee looked at Ryo.

"You dreaming about me baby?" He said with a smile as he pulled up to Ryo. "Don't worry, the brat is home and in bed so it's just the two of us."

Ryo didn't respond, but Dee was relieved his breathing was even showing that he was in a comfortable sleep. He was still sweaty, but not as much as before. Maybe the fever was going down.

"Mmm… so beautiful." Dee said caressing Ryo's face. "You remind of an angel painting. I guess you're my angel huh? No wonder I fell in love with you the first time I kissed you."

Ryo stirred, but didn't respond. Dee gazed longingly at his love. Even though he was asleep, he looked uneasy as if even through the fever induced fog he was worried about something.

Dee eyed the case he had brought and picked it up. He opened the case and pulled out a shining acoustic guitar. He smiled as he began to tune it remembering the first time Ryo had heard him play.

* * *

Flashback

 

It was a crappy day for Dee. A fight with Ryo over a something stupid he couldn't remember, the chief yelling at him over…something… topped off with a double homicide of two young children by their crazed stepfather. The weather even agreed with Dee's foul mood as he sat on the top of the daybed watching the rain fall steadily as the day turned to night. He held his old guitar in his hands. Since Ryo wasn't there to take the blues away, he might as well play them. Moments later, a sweet, quiet voice echoed in the room.

 _There's a hole in the world tonight_  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow  
There's a hole in the world tonight  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow

Dee strummed the guitar methodically, just letting all the emotions.

 _They say that anger is just love disappointed_  
They say that love is just a state of mind  
But all this fighting over who is anointed  
Oh how can people be so blind

He was so enraptured in the song he didn't even hear his front door open.

 _There's a hole in the world tonight_  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow  
There's a hole in the world tonight  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow

The person stood there, amazed at Dee's beautiful voice as it flowed through the room matching the notes of the guitar he was playing.

 _Oh they tell me there's a place over yonder_  
Cool water running through the burning sand  
Until we learn to love one another  
We will never reach the promise land

 _There's a hole in the world tonight_  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow  
There's a hole in the world tonight

Dee turned his head.

 _Don't let there be a hole in the world tom_ …RYO!

There his lover stood staring at him with shining eyes. Dee immediately put the guitar down.

"No don't stop!" Ryo said quietly. "Keep playing. You sound so beautiful."

Dee didn't pick the guitar back up, just stared at his lover in the semi darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Dee asked as he got up from the window sill.

Ryo approached Dee.

"I-I came to apologize." Ryo stammered suddenly overcome by Dee who was wearing nothing but just a pair of jeans.

"Oh, that." Dee said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. What did we fight about anyway?"

Ryo laughed as he stared into Dee's eyes.

"I told you that you need to stop smoking so much around Bikky."

"Oh yeah." Dee answered. "And you nagged me so much that I got all pissy and stormed off."

"Yeah, that." Ryo said cocking an eyebrow.

Dee smiled and put his hand on Ryo's face.

"I'm sorry too babe, let's just let it ride."

Ryo smiled, relieved and reveled in Dee's touch.

"You're a beautiful singer." Ryo said suddenly.

Dee smirked.

"Mother made me do a stint in the kids choir after I got caught for shoplifting." He said. "Then during my rebel stage I wanted to learn how to play guitar, but instead of the electric kind like I wanted, Mother gave me this acoustic and sent me off to professional lessons with a reverend."

"Well they paid off." Ryo said. "You sounded wonderful."

Dee smiled and took Ryo's hand.

"C'mere." He said and led him over to the couch. "Let me show you how wonderful you are to me." After Ryo was seated, Dee picked up his guitar and sat back down on the window sill. He smiled at his lover and tuned the guitar and began to play.

 _Whether I'm right or wrong_  
There's no phrase that hits  
Like an ocean needs the sand  
Or a dirty old shoe that fits  
And if all the world was perfect  
I would only ever want to see your scars  
You know they can have their universe  
We'll be in the dirt designing stars

Ryo's smile grew wider as he listened to his lover.

 _And darlin' you know_  
You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

Ryo felt tears coming to his eyes as Dee's quiet voice filled his ears, mind, and heart.

_Whether I'm up or down  
There's no crowd to please  
I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it  
And if all the world was smiling  
I would only ever want to see your frown  
You know they can sail away in sunsets  
We'll be right here stranded on the ground_   
_Just happy to be found_

_You make me feel so beautiful_  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

 _I have lost my illusions_  
I have drowned in your words  
I have left my confusion to a cynical world  
I am throwing myself at things I don't understand  
Discover enlightenment holding your hand

Dee leaned in closer till he was face to face with Ryo.

_You are  
So Beautiful_

He stopped playing then and held Ryo's tear stained face in his hands.

_Yeah darlin' you know  
That you make me feel so beautiful_

He didn't sing that last verse, but spoke it as he leaned in and placed a warm kiss on Ryo's lips. A kiss that soon led to him gently laying Ryo down on the couch and the two of them making passionate love while the rain tapped against the half circle window.

End Flashback

* * *

Dee sat there holding his guitar in his hands singing that same song to Ryo as he laid there trying to fight the fever, he only hoped that Ryo could hear him.

 

 _And darlin' you know_  
You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful…


	11. Dawn

Dawn's bright, rising light peeked through the little hospital window where its beam shone on two sleeping detectives. Dee had had spent the night singing to Ryo, cleaning the sweat off his body, holding him when he would wake up delirious, and holding his hand as he slept. The words Dee whispered to him were loving and comforting until finally exhaustion had taken over his body and he fell asleep nuzzled against Ryo's hand.

As the sunlight rose, it hit Dee right in the eyes causing him to awaken. He rubbed his blood shot eyes and unshaven face and cracked his neck which was aching from sleeping in such a bad position. He heard a soft moan come from his lover and darted his eyes over to him. Ryo's eyes were blinking open and his breathing was even.

"Ryo?" Dee said as he clasped Ryo's hands.

Ryo turned his glistening face to Dee and smiled through the oxygen mask.

"Hi Dee…" He said.

Dee's face broke out into a widened grin. Ryo wasn't tossing and turning, he recognized Dee and he seemed alert.

"Hey baby!" Dee said happily reaching over to touch Ryo's forehead. "How you feeling?"

Ryo shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Tired, but better." He said sweetly, but when he got a look at Dee he giggled. "You look terrible though."

"Well, sleeping in a hospital room isn't exactly luxurious." He said. "You had us scared there for awhile."

Just before Ryo could respond a nurse poked her head in.

"Well, well look whose up!" She said sweetly as she approached Ryo. There she took his temperature and performed a few basic tests.

"Look's like someone's fever has broken!" She said smiling. "I'll call Dr. Madison just to be sure!"

Then she looked over at Dee.

"You look like you could use some sleep young man!"

Ryo laughed as Dee glared.

"Gee thanks." He said. The nurse left and Dee took Ryo's hand again.

"God you had me worried sick." He said to Ryo. "That damn perp is gonna pay for hurting you like this."

Ryo took off his oxygen mask, sat up slowly, and reached his hand up to caress Dee's face.

"It's okay Dee." He said. "I'm sorry I had you worried."

He smiled when he saw the guitar by the bed.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard you singing." He said.

Dee glanced over at his guitar.

"Well, I was just trying to make you comfortable." He said. "That fever had you so out of it. You would wake up and not really know what's going on then you would go right back to sleep. Bikky and Carol were also here before and they took good care of you too. Fetching things when I asked, talking with you, trying to keep you relaxed."

Ryo smiled.

"That's my boy." He said. "Where is he? He didn't stay here either I hope!"

Dee shook his head.

"Nah, I sent them both home a little after midnight. I let him stay home from school one more day so he could come back to see you provided he got home and got some sleep."

Ryo grimaced.

"I would have preferred he didn't miss school on the count of me, but knowing him, he would have skipped anyway to be with me."

"Sounds like the brat to me."

Just then the door opened and in popped a blonde head.

"RYO, YOU'RE UP!" It yelled.

Ryo's face lit up.

"HEY KIDDO!" He said and outstretched his arms to give his son a big hug.

"You okay Ryo!" Bikky asked as he held Ryo tight.

"I'm doing great now that you're here!" Ryo said. "Dee told me that you have been quite the trooper while I have been in here."

Bikky smiled shyly.

"Well yeah, I wanted you to get better." He said. "I was worried about you. You were really sick last night."

Ryo rubbed his son's head.

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore." He said kindly. "I'm feeling much better."

He looked up at Ryo.

"Dude you're sweaty! You really need a shower!"

Ryo glared, but then laughed as he held his son in a warm embrace.

"I love you kid!" He said laughing for the first time in forty eight hours.

Dee smiled as he watched Bikky and Ryo catch up with each other. A half an hour later the kind face of Dr. Madison appeared.

"Well hello Detective Maclean." He said kindly walking over to the bed. "Doing much better I see."

"Thanks to my boys here." Ryo said smiling.

The doctor performed a few tests including drawing some blood.

"Well you're temperature has indeed dropped." He said grinning. "The blood test will tell us if any of the infection is still active, but by the looks of things the antibiotics got to it just in time!"

"So is he gonna be okay doctor!?" Bikky asked. "No more surprises like last night?"

Dr. Madison smiled and patted Bikky's head.

"Looks like it son." He said.

"Thank God." Dee said.

"I'll let you all alone for the time being." The doctor said. "I should have the results of the blood test this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor." Ryo said.

The three were all smiles as the doctor left. Suddenly, a loud rumble broke the silence.

"Whups." Bikky said and clutched his stomach laughing.

"Bikky!" Ryo scolded. "Did you skip breakfast!?"

"He he. Guilty." The boy said sheepishly.

However, another rumble, a lot louder then Bikky's echoed in the room.

Dee turned his head and whistled.

"You too Dee?" Ryo asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I may have skipped a meal or two." He said realizing he hadn't eaten since before he and Bikky had left for the hospital the previous day.

Ryo crossed his arms.

"OUT YOU TWO!" He said. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE EATEN SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL AND DEE YOU HAVE TAKEN A SHOWER AND SHAVED!"

"Yep, Ryo's back." Dee said.

"Uh huh." Bikky said just as his stomach rumbled loudly again.

Ryo cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the door.

"NOW BOYS!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Dee said. "WE'RE GOING! Come on Bikky we'll grab some food at the diner across the street. And I'll use the shower here after I eat. I brought my stuff."

They were just about to leave when one more loud rumble echoed in the room. Dee and Ryo looked at each and then Ryo who was clutching his own stomach and blushed.

"Umm, maybe you can bring me back something too?" He asked sweetly.

Dee smiled and walked over to his lover and planted a warm kiss on his mouth. The first REAL kiss in twenty four hours.

"You got it beautiful." He said holding Ryo close. "I love you."

"I love you too Dee." Ryo said gazing into the jade eyes.

"AND TAKE A SHOWER IN WHILE WE'RE GONE!" Bikky yelled interrupting the lover's reunion. "YOU STINK!"

He slammed the door just in time before Ryo's pillow hit him smack in the face.

Dee laughed as he put his head on Ryo's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

'Thanks Big Guy." Dee silently prayed. "I owe ya one."


	12. Who Wants Cake?

Mother rubbed Dee's back as he finished re-iterating the whole story.

"Ryo was released a few days later, and he has been so strong." Dee said. "Even during the physical therapy when it would hurt, when he would sit at the desk while me and the guys had to respond to cases, when he had to keep taking those antibiotics to keep the infection at bay and it would make him sick, he never complained not even once. He always tried to stay upbeat through it all."

Dee dropped his face in his hands.

"I just watched him and God I fell in love with him all over again." Dee said. "He is just so amazing. I don't know if I am enough for him."

"That is crazy Dee!" Mother Maria said suddenly tugging his ear. "What makes you think such a ridiculous thing?"

"Mother you know what I mean!" He yelled back. "Ryo is so much stronger than me! He needs someone who will know how to really take care of him!"

"But that is what you have been doing my child!" She argued. "Who has been there for him all this time? Who has taken care of him when he was ill from the drugs or when his leg was bothering him? Ryo told me just before how he felt so grateful to you for all you have done!"

Dee looked over at her.

"Really penguin?" He asked worriedly.

"You know I would never lie to you Dee." She said. "It was just before you disappeared out here. I went over to talk to him to see how he was feeling these days and he told me what a big help you were to him and his son. How he wished there was something he could do to repay you for your kindness."

Dee looked at her overwhelmed.

"He said all that?" Dee asked.

"That he did my child." She said smiling. "He loves you with all his heart. The look in his eyes was genuine adoration and now this party just for his birthday and congratulations on his swift recovery he doesn't know how to thank you."

Dee smiled as he put his chin in his hands.

"There is one way he can thank me Mother." He looked over at her. "Round up the troops, I think its time for Ryo to thank me."

Dee walked back into the party room where Ryo was smiling and laughing with Drake and JJ. Most of the off duty detectives from the 27 had come. Dee had smartly planned the party when Rose would have to work a 3rd shift and be unable to attend. He didn't want the blonde four eyes trying to hit on Ryo and spoiling the party. He might have if Diana was around to keep the Commissioner distracted, but she was in California working on a case with the FBI.

Ryo's smile widened when he saw Dee, but before he had a chance to see him…

"DEE SENPAI!"

GLOMP

"JJ!"

Dee was on his back with JJ nuzzling him like there was no tomorrow.

"Dee you throw such wonderful parties!" He said. "Oh and you look so handsome! I can't believe you are wearing a suit…you should wear a suit all the time…it makes you soo sexy….

"DAMMIT JJ GET OFF OF ME!" Dee yelled. He looked up to see Ryo and Drake laughing at him. He pulled the force sniper off of him and adjusted his clothing that had become rumpled from the glomp attack. Ryo was smiling and laughing, his dark eyes sparkling like stars twinkling in a night sky.

"Hey birthday boy." Dee said putting a hand on Ryo's face. "You having fun?"

Ryo nodded.

"The best." He said. "This was so nice of you Dee, but you didn't really have to."

"Yes he did!" Ted said coming over to them. "Where else would we get all this free food and booze? Knowing Dee, we would have ended up footing the bill at some bar."

"Yeah especially the way Dee drinks." Drake added.

The detectives laughed heartily while Dee glared.

"Ha Ha I'm a living joke." He said. Dee turned to Ryo who blushed trying hard not to laugh along with their friends so he could help keep Dee's dignity in tact. Dee's smile softened as he looked at his lover's sweet face and the nice navy suit he was wearing for the occasion. He looked gorgeous.

"If you three are done insulting me!" He said. "I think its time Ryo cut his birthday cake and open his presents!"

"YAY CAKE!" JJ yelled.

"Dee…." Ryo said shyly.

Dee disappeared and a few moments later the lights were dimmed. Everyone gathered around a large table where Ryo was led over to the center front as a large rectangular chocolate cake was brought out lit with thirty candles and one for good luck. The kids, Bikky and Carol included, were practically drooling. Dee reappeared and put his arm around him.

"Okay let's embarrass Ryo further everybody!" Dee yelled as everyone's voices lifted loud and somewhat off-key as they all sang Happy Birthday to Ryo. Ryo was laughing shyly as they finished.

"Aw thanks everyone!" He said sweetly as he prepared to blow out the candles.

"WAIT!" A young voice yelled. It was a little boy from the orphanage. "You gots ta make a wish first!"

Everyone laughed as Ryo patted the boy on the head.

"You're right." He said smiling. "Thank you for reminding me Tim!"

Ryo closed his eyes momentarily and thought carefully. Then he opened them and with a deep breath, blew out all the candles on his birthday cake. Everyone cheered as he began to cut the cake and handed slices out to everyone.

"Dee this is wonderful." Ryo said as he finally cut himself a piece of cake.

"Well you deserve it babe." Dee said his mouth full of cake. "Not everyday that your favorite partner turns thirty! You're getting old dude!"

Ryo laughed.

"You be careful there, you're not far behind yourself." He said. "Won't be long before those black hairs on your little head will start turning gray!"

"GAAAH!" Dee yelled. "Don't say that to my hair!" He raised his eyes and he patted the strands that were starting to fall. "Don't listen to him boys, just stay nice and black!"

Ryo laughed at Dee and finished his cake. He watched as Mother Maria sat with the orphans wiping their faces with napkins because they were covered in chocolate cake.

"Thanks for inviting the orphans and Mother Maria Dee." Ryo said.

Dee smiled.

"Well, they're your family too right?" He said. "They know how much you mean to me, so they feel the same way too. You're like their big brother or an uncle, or even a dad…especially to kids like the monkey brat."

Ryo touched by the words, wiped his eyes.

"Aw Dee." He said with a sniff.

"I mean it." Dee said wiping a stray tear from Ryo's face. "They love ya man almost as much as I do."

Before Ryo could cry any further, Dee took charge.

"OKAY TIME FOR THE BIRTHDAY BOY TO OPEN HIS PRESENTS!" He yelled. "AND THERE'D BETTER BE SOME GOOD LOOT COMING HIS WAY OR I WILL USE IT FOR SHOOTING PRACTICE!"

"Pfft…like you have good aim Dee!" Drake yelled.

"SHUDDUP PARKER!"


	13. Gifts

Ryo took a seat in the middle of the room. The little girl in the pink dress from before climbed into his lap and latched onto his neck.

"Aw is this one of my presents?" He asked her as he hugged back. "I love it!"

"HEY THAT WAS GONNA BE MY PRESENT!" Dee yelled joking.

"God perv, must everything that comes out of your mouth be disgusting." Bikky grimaced.

Mother laughed.

"It seems Marisa has taken a liking to you Ryo." She said. "Be careful of his leg dear." She warned.

"Oh she's fine!" Ryo said. "She's a little thing."

The girl named Marisa kneeled up and whispered into his ear.

"Of course you can help me open my presents." He said sweetly.

"Well not all of them." Dee said with a sly small giving a hint of a sexual innuendo.

Bikky made a gagging noise.

"Alright present one!" Dee yelled and picked up a little blue wrapped box from the table.

Ryo took the box and first removed off the card.

"Oh this one is from Marty!" He said laughing at the humorous card.

"Welcome to 30 and another year closer to the first mid-life crisis!" Ryo said enthusiastically.

Everyone laughed as he and Marisa tore open the wrapping paper.

"Oh nice!" He said holding up the box. It was a small, square, tear off calendar called "365 Worst Excuses Made by Captured Criminals". He opened the box and gazed at the calendar flipping through some days and laughing. Then he passed it off to his colleagues.

"Nah…these excuses are peanuts compared to the ones our suspects have made!" Drake said leafing through the calendar.

"OKAY PRESENT NUMERO DOS!" Dee yelled handing over another box.

Ryo repeated the same pattern, opening the card and him and Marisa opening the present together.

"A Chia Pet." He said nonchalantly looking at the box.

"Chia Puppy to be exact!" JJ said, obviously the gift being from him. "They are very cute to have on a desk and they live for awhile!"

Dee resisted the urge to smack him over the head.

"You dork!" He yelled. "Of all the lame ass presents…"

"Dee…children around!" Ryo yelled pointing to Marisa. "It's a lovely present JJ, thank you."

"One that'll use my gun on." Dee whispered.

"DEE!"

"Alright, gift three." Dee said with a grumble.

"Oh no, this one is from Drake AND Ted." Ryo said reading the card. "To use anytime you need Dee to stop acting like Dee. Should I tell the kids to close their eyes and put their hands over their ears?"

The two detectives in question smirked.

"Don't worry Ryo, its clean!"

Ryo opened the present with Marisa with a serious look in his eyes. He peeked inside the box and immediately burst out laughing.

"OH GOD!" He said laughing loudly.

"What is it Ryo?" Dee peeked over and jumped. "GAH MY EYES MY EYES! JESUS YOU TWO ARE SICK." He stumbled away from Ryo.

"Dee, watch your mouth!" Mother warned.

Ryo stopped himself from laughing long enough to hold up a large silver framed picture of the Chief in one of his angrier moments. On the bottom of the frame was the message, "Dee Repellent."

Everyone in the room was nearly in tears from the hilarity of it all.

"DRAKE USED HIS CAMERA PHONE AND GOT A SHOT OF THE CHIEF WHEN HE WAS YELLING AT DEE LAST TIME!" Ted yelled through his laughter. "We snuck the camera in through the door."

"And thanks to modern technology, Ted was able to take out Dee and put all the finishing touches!" Drake added.

"Yeah the chief was really pissed at you Dee!" Drake said.

Dee's eyebrow was twitching.

"Another gift to add to the target practice!" He growled. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!"

Ted slapped Dee on the shoulder. "Come on Dee, you're the only one who can make that vein in the Chief's head throb like that and we figured Ryo needed something to keep you on your toes. What better gift then that?!"

"AMEN!" Bikky agreed.

"Bite me brat!"

Ryo just laughed and laughed.

"You guys are crazy!" He said. "Thanks!"

And so it went with the rest of the presents. There was hardly anything else that Dee would have deemed target practice worthy as most of it was clothes, little trinkets for Ryo's desk or the apartment, drawings and little creations from the orphans, a gift basket of Ryo's favorite coffees and teas, gift certificates, and a special collection of books by Ryo's favorite author from Bikky and Carol. The detective was swimming in wrapping paper by the time he was done.

"Thank you everyone very much!" Ryo said holding Marisa on his good knee. "You all are wonderful and I am so glad to have such great friends and family like you all!"

Everyone cheered except Dee who was looking a little nervous.

"Uh oh, Laytner's quiet." Drake said.

"Yeah come to think of it, Dee." Ted responded. "Where's your present to Ryo, or is that something R rated you're going to do later and PLEASE spare us the details."

Dee smiled.

"No no, I have Ryo's present here." He said as he leaned in and picked Marisa up from Ryo's lap.

"Sorry cutie." He said placing her gently on the floor. "I need to borrow him for a minute."

He took Ryo's hand and helped him to stand and led him to the middle of the room.

He turned to Mother Maria.

"Mother, will you?" He asked.

Maria nodded and motioned to three older orphans that were huddled behind her.

Ryo watched as the orphans took the little stage in the front of the room. Usually that stage was used for bands and singers performing at a wedding, but at this party there was no band…yet.

Ryo gasped as he watched the older orphans pick up the instruments that had been hidden behind the stage. One was tuning a violin while another was sitting at a piano and another holding a tambourine. But what was more amazing was when Dee approached the stage and removed his jacket. Then he went over to the side and opened a black case removing his acoustic guitar.

'Oh Dee…' Ryo thought already feeling a tear come to his eyes and Dee hadn't even started playing yet!"

Dee sat down on a stool right behind a microphone and looked out to Ryo.

"Hey everyone, and Drake." Dee said his voice booming into the room. "You all were curious as to what I got Ryo for his birthday. Well as you all know, Ryo had gone through a rough patch these past few months ago and during this time never had I seen someone with more strength and will power then him. Even when he should have been angry and should have yelled and screamed, he never did. He never complained about how he was feeling, he never felt sorry for himself, he just kept going with that same smile we have seen him with since the first day he came into the 27.

Dee inhaled and exhaled quickly, a little choked up with emotion.

"When I planned this party for Ryo, it wasn't just for his birthday, but to also let him know that he deserves the best. I guess most of you all know that he and I are a couple."

"WELL DUH, YOU WERE HOUNDING THE GUY SINCE DAY ONE!" Ted yelled causing everyone to laugh including Ryo who was blinking tears.

Dee glared.

"IF I MAY CONTINUE!" He yelled. "Yes, the first time I really set eyes on him, I realized that he is someone special and would be very special to me. I didn't know what other way to you how I feel Ryo, except through this."

He looked down at Ryo who was smiling up at him with shining eyes.

'Well, here goes nothing Laytner.' Dee thought.

"Ryo, this is for you."

 


	14. Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Only Hope" by Switchfoot.

_'Okay Laytner here goes nothing.'_

The lights dimmed to now where the only tiny stage lit. Dee's was so nervous, but when he saw the smile on the man he loved more than life itself, the worry melted away. He knew he was ready. He began to strum on the guitar and let his voice flow with the music.

 _There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

The children joined in with their instruments.

 _So I lay my head back down_  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Ryo looked at Dee as he sang, his eyes shining. Never until this moment did Dee look so beautiful.

 _Sing to me the song of the stars_  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Dee turned his eyes from the guitar to Ryo and smiled to him.

 _And I lay my head back down_  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

The music and Dee's voice became stronger as they reached the next verse.

 _I give you my apathy_  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am

Dee closed his eyes as his voice lifted beautifully holding the words of the next lyrics long and strong with the emotion that he felt for Ryo.

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

Ryo closed his eyes as the children matched Dee's voice in a strong melody, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks. The next thing he knew Dee was walking off the stage still singing and playing the guitar approaching Ryo with the spotlight following.

_And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

Ryo hobbled as best he could as Dee approached him. Moments later they were face to face. Dee knelt to one knee as he stared up into Ryo's eyes.

 _I pray to be only yours_  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Dee finished the last note of the song, still not taking his eyes off of Ryo nor getting up. He took a breath and removed the guitar from his shoulder.

"That was beautiful Dee." Ryo said tearfully.

Dee stared up at him his jade eyes sparkling, but also looked serious as he took Ryo's left hand.

"That song was nothing compared to how I feel about you." He said quietly and hoarsely. You are everything to me Ryo. You are my heart and my soul. Never in my life have I ever met someone like you, someone who has made me as happy as the moment you stepped into my life. You're a wonderful, caring, beautiful man. I can't see myself living without you. You gave me a reason as to why I was really put on this earth."

Dee reached into his right pocket.

"I love you more than life itself." He said as he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. "I promise I will give you all of me, everything that I have in order to make you happy, for the rest of my life and ever after."

Dee released Ryo's left hand and opened the OTHER present he had for Ryo.

Ryo gasped as Dee took his hand again.

"Randy "Ryo" Maclean, will you marry me?"

Ryo looked down at the velvet box containing the silver ring Dee held in his palm and was too overcome with emotion and closed his eyes and bit his lip.  Tears streamed down his cheeks. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Ryo gripped Dee's hand as he lifted his head to look into his lover's eyes.

"Yes Dee…yes…I'll marry you!" He said happily through a sob. The room went into an uproar of cheers as Dee began to cry himself with happiness. He slipped the ring on Ryo's left ring finger and threw himself into Ryo's arms.

"Oh God Dee." Ryo said crying on Dee's shoulder. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Dee said sniffling and shutting his eyes as his own tears flowed. "You have no idea how happy I am right now!"

Ryo laughed as they two rocked a little.

"I have a pretty good idea." Ryo said taking Dee's face in his hands as they shared a sweet, teary, kiss. Everyone in the room cheered and "awed" at how sweet it was.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE!"

Everyone began cheering as Dee and Ryo finally realized the two of them weren't alone. In fact most of the people in the room had tears in their eyes including the 27 detectives who tried to wipe them away quickly.

"Damn this room is dusty." Drake said.

"Yeah, bad New York air." Marty said sniffling.

"Someone should open a window." Ted said with red eyes.

Meanwhile Dee and Ryo were as happy as can be as Dee grabbed Ryo again in another embrace and lifted him off the floor and kissed him once again. They were still crying, but the tears were subsiding as Bikky and Carol approached them. Carol of course was blowing her nose with a tissue while Bikky just stared at them with thoughtful eyes. Dee leaned down to him.

"I know I should have asked your permission first." He said putting his hand on Bikky's shoulder. "But I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life keeping Ryo safe and happy."

Bikky shrugged.

"You happy Ryo?" He asked his dad.

Ryo smiled at his son.

"Unbelievably." He responded. "I hope you will celebrate in our joy B. I really want you a part of this."

Bikky looked at Ryo then at Dee.

"Okay then." He said, but then he pointed a finger at Dee. "But just so you know perv, this doesn't change a thing between us. I still think you are a sleezy butt hunter, so prepare to suffer when we are all living together!"

Dee smirked at him.

"And I still think you are a greasy, midget baboon punk!" He said. "And I will have new ways of kicking your ass!"

The two stared at each other.

"Put 'er there hornball!" Bikky said extending his hand.

"Thanks brat!" Dee said. Ryo and Carol rolled their eyes and laughed as the two enemies for life shook hands.

"Thanks Bikky." Ryo said giving his son a hug.

"OH I AM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Carol squealed as she hugged both Dee and Ryo. Please tell me I can help you plan the wedding!"

Dee and Ryo laughed.

"Of course Princess." Dee said.

"Oh great, I have so many ideas already!" She said.

Before she could rattle them off, Bikky took charge.

"LATER CAROL, besides let's get some more cake before those brats from the orphanage polish it off!" He said pushing her towards the table.

Soon everyone was approaching the couple including Mother Maria with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Dee, Ryo." She said. "This is truly a blessed day. I knew that the first time Dee brought you to the orphanage that you were someone very special."

"Thanks Penguin." Dee said giving her a hug.

"Now you take care of my boy." She said to Ryo.

"You know I will Mother." Ryo said.

She wiped her eyes.

"Though I should say to Dee to take good care of you." She winked. "You know how he can be!"

"HEY!" Dee yelled, but before he could argue, the 27 detectives approached them including a sniveling, forlorn JJ.

"WOOO YOU TWO ARE GETTING HITCHED!" Ted said slapping Dee on the back. "BOUT TIME SOMEONE TAMED OUR DEE!"

"HEY NO ONE CAN TAME ME!" Dee argued. "I'll still be a bad ass, just a married bad ass!"

Ryo laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Dee." He said

"I'd never thought I would see this day coming." Drake said to Ryo. "But I'm glad it has. Congrats you guys."

"Yeah if karma exists, I bet Rose just felt a bad feeling in his gut!" Marty said.

"Rose AND the chief." Drake said.

They all started to laugh, everyone except JJ who sniveling and his lip was quivering.

Drake looked over at JJ and put an arm around him.

"Just let it out Adams, just let it out." He said.

"WAAAAAAHHHH DEEEEE SENPAI!" JJ cried loudly. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SONG!"

Dee cringed.

"That would be the day hell froze over." He regretted saying that the minute he saw the look of genuine hurt in JJ's teary eyes.

"Aw come on JJ." Dee said sweetly. "Look, I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you. You're a good guy, and a good friend, but I don't love you the way I love Ryo. It's nothing against you."

JJ sniffed.

"Look, you'll find a great guy." Dee said. "One who will love you just as much as you love him. Maybe not as hot as yours truly, but then again, who is compared to moi?"

The detectives rolled their eyes.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT YOU PRISS." Drake said.

"My point IS…Dee said exaggeratingly…that you're Mr. Right is out there JJ. I promise. But you won't find him if you are busy chasing my ass around."

JJ wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I guess your right Dee." He said. "And as long as you're happy…"

"I am JJ." Dee said putting his arm around Ryo. "Moreso than I have ever been in my whole life."

JJ sighed.

"Then I guess it's alright then."

JJ looked up at Ryo with an angry look on his face.

"But you better take good care of him because if you don't I will personally kick your sorry butt!" JJ said pointing his finger a Ryo. "I maybe small, but you know how good I am with a gun!"

"Well aware JJ." Ryo said. "I promise I will take care of Dee."

"Alright then."

Drake decided that enough was enough.

"Come on JJ, let's go drown your sorrows with some of that leftover wine over there." He put his hands on JJ's shoulders and led him towards the booze table.

"Ya know." Ted said. "It's funny, but I am getting a weird vibe about the two of them. You think something is going on that we don't know about?"

"Ugh, Drake and JJ." Marty said shaking his head. "Ewww….bad mental image!"

"Yeah Ted, I think those girls you date got you watching too many chick flicks!" Dee added.

"Just saying." He said. "Well, I am going to join Drake and JJ before they clean us out of booze. Congrats you two!"

"Me too!" Marty said.

Dee laughed as he watched the rest of their squad head to the booze table. Then he turned to Ryo and wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist.

"I guess we are pretty damn lucky huh?" He said touching Ryo's forehead to his.

"We definitely are." Ryo said kissing Dee's nose. "And now we are even luckier."

Dee smiled softly as he looked into Ryo's eyes.

"I never knew what luck was until the day I met you." He said. "I love you so much Ryo Maclean."

"I love you too Dee Laytner." The honey blonde said. "How did you plan that when you already told me about the party?"

Dee smiled.

"I had a little help from Mother and the orphans." He said. "Those days you were at physical therapy, I was there practicing with the music with the kids and getting your ring."

Ryo laughed.

"I really had no idea."

Dee smirked.

"I am just that good." He tightened his hold on Ryo. "Now whaddya say we ditch this little shindig and go off and do a little celebrating of our own?"

"Now THAT sounds like a plan." Ryo said laughing.

"I'll get our jackets." Dee said nipping Ryo's ear. "Don't go anywhere."

Ryo smiled as Dee scampered off to the coat room.


	15. A Perfect Ending

That night was definitely a record in Dee and Ryo's book of lovemaking. The two had barely made it through the apartment door before they were already stripping themselves and covering each other with heated kisses. Let's just say that the whole apartment got a taste of Ryo and Dee's happiness that night.

And now as the two lay in the disheveled bed sweating and panting FINALLY spent, they were genuinely on their own high.

"Damn Ryo." Dee said. "That was….oh shit."

"Yeah... Ryo said clutching Dee's chest. "My words…exactly.

Dee laughed as he wrapped his arms further round Ryo.

"If that was…just a celebration of our engagement." He said. "Imagine what our wedding night will be!"

Ryo laughed.

"Oh don't…get me thinking about it Dee!" He said. "I don't think I can move."

"Don't worry baby!" Dee said. "Neither can I!"

Ryo nuzzled Dee's neck.

"I love you Dee." He said. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dee smiled.

"I love you too Ryo." He caressed Ryo's arm. "Ya know, I was really scared about asking you to marry me."

"Really!?" Ryo asked shocked. "Why Dee?"

Dee sighed.

"Because I was afraid I might have been good enough for you." He looked over at Ryo. "You were so strong these past couple of weeks. If that was me, I probably would have been bitchin my brains out. But you…God you just hung in there. Even when you were puking from the antibiotics or when you at your desk for those days on end while me and the guys had to go chase some creep you didn't let it bug you."

Ryo smiled.

"That's because I had you there with me Dee." He said. "You were the one with me when I was sick, or would call me when you were out with the guys and cheer me up. You didn't treat me like I was helpless, but made sure I wasn't straining myself either. God, you gave so much of yourself to me."

Dee rolled over onto his side so they were now face to face.

"That's what you do when you love someone with your whole heart." He took Ryo's hand. "And that's how I feel about you." He kissed the hand he held making Ryo blushed.

"Me too Dee." Ryo said.

"So...Dee asked. "Since we are getting hitched and all, we gonna do that whole changing of last name thing?"

Ryo made a face.

"Ya know I never thought of that." He said. "I kinda would like to keep my last name in honor of my parents."

Dee scratched his head.

"And I'd like to stay Dee Laytner in honor of Jess and mother and all."

Ryo laughed.

"I guess that and the rest of the planning we have to make can wait." He said. "Right now, let's just enjoy the moment."

"Yeah, peace before the craziness starts." Dee said pulling Ryo close.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised if the guys put us on that Bridezilla show huh?" Ryo said.

"Yeah, with YOU as the Bridezilla!" Dee said smirking.

"ME!?" Ryo said annoyed. "Excuse me, but I seem to remember someone who LOVES to gripe, even about the little things."

"Yeah, but I'm not as anal when it comes to detail." Dee said. "You and I can get married wearing nothing but t-shirts and jeans in the precinct on St. Patty's Day when all the drunks are all being brought in and I could care less."

Ryo glared.

"If that's your idea of the perfect wedding, then the planning better be left in my hands Dee Laytner!"

Dee burst out laughing.

"HA…SEE…I TOLD YA YOU WERE ANAL ABOUT THE DETAILS, BRIDEZILLA!"

"Don't you call me that, just because I would rather have a simple wedding with our family and friends outside of the station."

Dee laughed again.

"And knowing you, with tons of flowers and little decorative tacky items with our names on them and little lace and pink frills because I KNOW how much you love that stuff…

"You're pushing it Dee." Ryo said crossing arms.

"And of course it HAS to be outside so the whole world can focus on YOU and leave your blushing groom in the lurch…"

"Quit it Dee!"

Ryo had had enough.

"And you'll even freak because the flower in your lapel isn't the right kind…"

Ryo had had enough.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

He grabbed Dee and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Oh…did I piss of the Bridezilla?" Dee said laughing loudly, squirming trying to fight off Ryo. "Does that mean I have to sleep on the couch tonight! What, is the color idea for the frills the wrong choice?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD DEE!" Ryo said but couldn't hide his laughter as Dee struggled from his touch.

"SOMEONE GET THE CAMERAS AND THE TRANQUILIZERS!" Dee yelled as Ryo tackled him on the bed. "BRIDEZILLA ON THE LOOSE!"

"SAY YOU'RE PRAYERS DEE!"

Dee found an opening and grabbed Ryo pulling back down onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"I already did baby." He said as he stared into the onyx eyes. "And God answered every one of them."

And with that Dee kissed Ryo, sweetly and tenderly, again and again until finally Dee laid down next to Ryo and the two of them felt into a deep sleep relishing in the warmth of each other's arms. That night they both dreamt of their future. A future filled with happiness, care, and most of all…love.


End file.
